


Everyone Can

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Magic-Users, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Magic is about being in balance with the elements and yourself,” he instructs, more seriously. “It doesn’t work if you don’t <i>want</i> it to happen, sire.” Merlin aims a pointed look as Arthur groans out loud, irritated. (In which Arthur tries to do simple magic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Can

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Merthur, fluff: Everyone can learn some magic, even if it just lighting a candle. Merlin tries to teach Arthur some beginner magic stuff"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

“Try it. It’s not difficult if you concentrate.”

Arthur glances over the unlit taper across the table, lips tugging downwards. “It’s not as easy as  _you_  make it out to be, Merlin,” he complains.

“It  _is_  easy for me, because I’m a natural,” Merlin uses his pseudo-Arthur drawl. 

With a mere flick of his wrist, the taper sprouts a tiny, living flame. 

“Magic is about being in balance with the elements and yourself,” he instructs, more seriously. “It doesn’t work if you don’t  _want_  it to happen, sire.” Merlin aims a pointed look as Arthur groans out loud, irritated. 

“Now raise your hand and say the spell, Arthur.  _Feel_  the heat drawing to it.”

“ _Forbærne_ ,” Arthur grumbles under his breath, at the other unlit taper. When nothing happens after a moment, Arthur’s fist curls and pounds against the table, clattering the dinnerware.”This is absolutely  _ridiculous_ – Merlin–”

“Shh, stop yelling,” Merlin says kindly, laughing a little. He places a hand over Arthur’s, stroking the back of it. “ _Focus_. Take your energy and your feeling and let it strengthen inside you. Think of something warm and pleasant.”

“I can certainly think of that manner,” Arthur murmurs, raking his eyes over him, hearing another throaty laugh. He revels in the long, grinning kiss, in the sensation of Merlin’s lips eagerly pushed up against his own mouth. 

“Go on, do it now,” Merlin says in low voice, urging Arthur to face away. 

Arthur presses one more kiss to Merlin’s jaw, and then extends his hand out.

“ _Forbærne_.”

Dusky violet smoke emits from the wick, trickling into the air. Arthur’s eyes narrow slightly as he repeats the spell, and a burst of yellowish flame appears before their eyes. Merlin’s arms embrace him quickly and he hollers into Arthur’s ear, almost deafening him, but the  _triumph_  is worth it.

*


End file.
